rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 1
Format This season uses the "Lip-Synch For Your Legacy Format." It uses the same challenges and lip-synchs as "RuPaul's Drag Race Season 1" but with "Snatch Game" It features 10 Queens competing for the title of "America's (first) Fanmade Drag Superstar." '' Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nick's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the ''Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1:' Drag on a Dime' Airdate: March 10, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to make high couture outfits with thrift store items * '''Top Two: '''Acid Betty and Lineysha Sparx * '''Challenge Winner:' Lineysha Sparx * Bottom Two: 'Carmen Carrera and Kandy Ho * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Supermodel" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated: Kandy Ho Episode 2: Snatch Game Airdate: March 11, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game *'Top Two: Aja and Stacy Layne Mathews *'''Challenge Winner: Aja *'Runway Theme: '''Best Drag Extravaganza *'Bottom Two: Acid Betty and Laganja Estranja *'Lip Synch Song: '''Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated: 'Laganja Estranja' Snatch Game Episode 3: Destiny's Girl Group Airdate: March 12, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Destiny's Child girl group battle *'Top Two: Acid Betty and Aja *'Challenge Winner: Aja ' *'Bottom Two: '''Jade Jolie and Nina Bo'nina Brown *'Lip Synch Song: '"We Break the Dawn" by Michelle Williams *'Eliminated ''': '''Nina Bo'nina Brown '' '' Before Aja reveals who she sent home after winning the lip synch, Nina volunteers to go home because she doesn't believe in herself. Girl Groups Episode 4: Queen's Of All Media Airdate: March 13, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''The Queens are assigned famous talk show hosts and are to impersonate them in a talk show. *'Top Two: ' *'Challenge Winner: ' *'Runway Theme: Flower Power *'Bottom Two: ' *'Lip Synch Song: ' *'Eliminated ': Talk Show Hosts '''Episode 5: ??? Episode 6: ??? Episode 7: ??? Episode 8: ??? Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System Contestants get points based on how they place in that episode. Thier total value is then divided by the number of episodes they've been in. Refer to box below for point values. Trivia *Lineysha Sparx and Acid Betty are the first queens to win a challenge. **Lineysha Sparx is the first to win a lip synch and send a queen home. *Kandy Ho is the first queen to sashay away in the show's history. Category:Seasons